


Protection

by Starofwinter



Series: Beyond the Sea au [16]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Gen, Protectiveness, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 03:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13778976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: He might not be their best magic user, but he can read auras like nobody else but Jango, and hedoesn’t fucking likethis one.





	Protection

**Author's Note:**

> Ruckus belongs to 

“What the  _ fuck _ are you doing here?” 

Anomaly is on his feet in a second as he hears the voices outside.

“I want to talk to Jango.  Get out of my way.”

“Like fuck.”  Ruckus sounds furious, and Anomaly steps out to see a sharp-featured man standing in front of him.  

He might not be their best magic user, but he can read auras like nobody else but Jango, and he  _ doesn’t fucking like _ this one.  He’s not quite pulled himself all the way back to human from his last round of shapeshifting; a low growl rattles in his throat, and he flashes sharp canines at the man, a wolf baring his teeth at the threat to his family.  “I think you heard him the first time, burc'ya,” he says quietly, that same growl in his words, “You might want to get going.”

“I wasn’t  _ asking _ .”

“Neither was I.”  

Ruckus is tense, and it only makes that protective instinct curl in Anomaly’s chest again.  He knows part of his worry is for  _ him _ , but he can handle this.  He’s been dealing with men who thought they could take what they wanted and do what they wanted for a lot longer than he’s been on their island.  The words of the spell are at his lips again, and he shifts without hesitation.

The shaggy creature he turns into isn’t a wolf, and it isn’t a dog, but despite having only three legs, it looks like he’s getting the message across as the asshole takes a step back.  Anomaly bristles, thick fur rising on his hackles as he growls again.  

“Tell Jango I came by.”

Ruckus snorts.  “Sure we will.”  He rests a hand on Anomaly’s back, soothing him as they both watch him go, Anomaly continuing to growl till he’s out of sight.  “The fuck was that about?” 

Anomaly shudders, returning to mostly-human; the rest will sort itself out soon enough.  “Fuck if I know, but the next time he shows up, I’m taking a fucking bite out of him.”

That makes Ruckus laugh, at least, so he’s counting it as a win.  

**Author's Note:**

> burc'ya - friend, also used ironically


End file.
